Maybe
by Yargies
Summary: Una vez me dijeron que si lo pensamos en lo que más deseamos obtener, con mucha energía y mucha fuerza de voluntad, lograremos volverlo realidad. Rezo porque esto me suceda a mi. /Bella muy punk, rebelde./ Edward fuera del alcance de cualquiera. Viva misma. Mi vida relatada aquí.


_**Maybe.**_

_**Una vez me dijeron que si lo pensamos en lo que más deseamos obtener, con mucha energía y mucha fuerza de voluntad, lograremos volverlo realidad. Al pensar en algo, los pequeños hilos que mueven al universo, transformarán el futuro de manera en que, si hemos hecho las cosas bien obtendremos nuestra recompensa. Heme yo aquí, pensando en ti a cada instante, añorando estar, aunque sea en la misma ciudad, donde te escondes para no reconocerte, heme yo aquí, solitaria, aburrida, con mi cajita llena de sueños y esperanzas esperando porque algún día te aparezcas en mi puerta y podes ser uno. Pero también, cariño, heme yo aquí más estúpida y anhelante, incapaz de darme cuenta que los hilos del universo no lo harán todo por mí, sino que mi fuerza de fe y voluntad, transformaran mi vida y me guiarán a tu lado. Heme yo aquí suspirando por un desconocido, perfecto desconocido, del cual solo sé el nombre y, aun así, reconocería su cara en cualquier bar moribundo. **_

**Prefacio: **

_C_omo todo en la vida hay cosas que deben tener un comienzo y un fin. Y, afortunadamente para mi dejar Forks fue uno de los finales más felices que tuve en mi vida. La libertad se expandía por mi cuerpo a medida que llegaban, sigilosamente, los meses. Marzo… abril… mayo, y por fin, ¡el bendito junio! ¡Este mes iba a ser esplendido! Con mi mejor amiga Alice, nos íbamos a la gran ciudad: Nueva York. Conviviríamos juntas en un departamento, que ya estaba especialmente decorado, nuestras pertenencias habían sido llevadas hacía una semana y este día, este extrañamente cálido, diez de junio, nos íbamos nosotras.

-¡Papa! – Llame impaciente, quería irme. – Te lo juro que ya está todo aquí, no me falta nada. Además, si me faltara algo siempre lo puedo comprar allá.- Me miro de mala gana, bajando las escaleras para así terminar de poner una de las maletas en el coche. Lo miré extrañada.

-Son artículos de defensa, Bella. Como gases pimienta, y una que otra alarma de seguridad. – Sonrió con vergüenza, y yo lo miré ceñuda. Charlie se subió al coche. –No me mires así, soy tu padre y estarás a millas lejos de mí. Súbete, anda. – Subí divertida de que se preocupara por mí. Me acomode en el asiento y bese su mejilla.

-Gracias papá. Te habrá costado mucho.- Con su extraña manera de reaccionar, siempre frio, beso mi cabeza y acaricio mis cabellos, luego arrancó el patrullero.

No hablamos mucho hasta llegar al aeropuerto, yo estaba emocionada pues ahí me encontraría con Alice en el vuelo sin escalas a mi destino. Papa, seguramente estaría preocupado así como yo por el, aunque sabía que papa tenía a Sue así que no estaría solo. Cuando por fin Charlie aparcó el coche, salí a los trompicones, apurada de bajar mis maletas y sentarme a esperar a Alice (Aunque estaba segura que ella ya había llegado).  
Saqué mis maletas, mi bolso de mano y caminé despacio esperándolo a Charlie que venía con las otras 3 restantes, entré al establecimiento y como lo había predicho Alice estaba ahí dando saltos de alegría, con los señores Brandon, junto con su pequeña Alice quien sonreía tan ampliamente que pensaba que se iba a quebrar la cara.

-¡Bella, por fin llegaste!- Tan exuberante como siempre, pensé, corrió en sus shorts rotos y remera rosada con escote. Sonreí con cansancio.

-Alice, el avión sale dentro de 40 minutos. – Puso sus manos en jarra y me frunció el ceño.

-Imagina si había trafico Bella Swan, no llegabas nunca y nuestro avión se hubiera ido sin nosotras.- Suspiró dramáticamente para luego sonreír como si nada hubiera sido dicho.- De todas formas ya estás aquí.

-Exacto, así que deja de agobiarme.- Sonreí brevemente y la empuje con suavidad, salude a los señores Brandon, quienes por suerte no eran tan exaltados, ni llamativos como su hija. Esperamos pacientemente a que nos avisen por los parlantes que el avión ya había llegado, mis manos sudaban del nerviosismo.

Charlie me miro con ojos de cordero, no quería dejarme ir pero… este era mi futuro. Lo abracé con fuerzas. – Te quiero papá, por favor cuídate. Te prometo que estaré bien.- Su abrazo fue torpe, pero lo recibí con gusto. Después de todo esta iba a ser la última vez que lo vería hasta dentro de un tiempo.

-Yo te quiero pequeña, te quiero mucho. Llámame cuando se asienten en el departamento. – Me dio un beso en la mejilla mientras secaba mis lágrimas. Sonreí con pena, lo extrañaría mucho. Saludé a los señores Brandon y miré a mi mejor amiga sonriendo.

-Es hora Bella. – Dijo sonriendo. Y lo sabía, era hora de volar.

* * *

*Prometo terminarlo, es algo que quiero que me pase el día de mañana, así que planeo terminarlo. **Pinky Promeses**.*


End file.
